This invention relates generally to forming an eye at the end of a string or other rope-like item having a plurality of strands by dividing the strands into bundles or readies, twisting each bundle about its longitudinal axis, laying them over each other, and twisting them again back into the body of the string.
As used herein, the terms string, rope and bowstring each shall mean cordage of the indicated type comprising multiple discrete strands of which may be separated into multiple discrete strands extending generally parallel to one another longitudinally of the cordage.
While an eye may be woven into rope, string, or other cordage, it has found recent favor with archers for use in fabricating bowstrings. Most bowstring blanks are comprised of several strands wrapped near the middle of their length by a serving for placement of arrow notches when the bow is in use. In the past, bowstrings were of a specific predetermined non-variable length. The eyes or loops at each end of the bowstring were formed by splicing the ends of the strands back into the body of the string and wrapping the splice and loop circumferentially by a serving, thereby making it virtually impossible to change the string's length. This was done, in part, to provide a larger and stronger eye to fit over the wider limb nock at the end of a bow. Because the strength of or energy delivered by a bow is related to its degree of flexure, the string length is critical and a string with conventional loops and servings can be used to fit at only a single length.
By dividing the strands of one end of the string into bundles, twisting the bundles longitudinally, laying the ends over each other, and twisting the ends back into the body of the string, one may form an eye at the end of the string, sometimes referred to as a flemish eye. Although the flemish eye is known, its use has been severely limited and almost non-existant for archery due to the difficulty in properly making the eye and in accurately controlling the overall length of the finished string. As a result, archers have found it necessary to use the less desirable fixed length bowstring utilizing splices wrapped by a serving.
The presently disclosed apparatus and method of forming said eye provides a unique solution to the problems of manufacturing the more desirable bowstrings incorporating a flemish eye. Fabrication of a flemish eye, according to the teachings of the present invention, allows one to quickly, simply, and accurately position the eyes at the ends of a bowstring, thereby insuring a string of the desired length. Once fabricated, the eye will remain indefinitely until disassembled by the archer. This permits the added efficiency, convenience, and control of being able to readily use a bowstring blank at any length or quickly change its length to adjust string tension and bow flexure. This latter feature is of prime importance to those using modern day archery equipment, such as a two wheel compound bow.